Lost
by TweedleDuh
Summary: Its almost time to go back to Hogwarts and Harry cant wait. But one thing might stop him from making it back. Will his friends be able to find him in the muggle world? Takes place the summer after their fourth year. RESTARTED!
1. A good day?

A smile crept across Harry's face as he shut the door behind him.Two weeks.Just two more weeks till he was back at Hogwarts.He had just received his fifth letter from Professor Dumbledore.He anticipated it all summer and it was finally in his hands. He pushed himself away from the front door and walked slowly down the path enjoying, for the first time this whole summer, the warmth and sunlight.This letter washed away all the worry and concern caused by Lord Voldemort that hung over his head the whole vacation.

He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione again.Of course being at the Dursley'smade it very difficult to visit anyone let alone someone that knew magic.Normally his aunt and uncle would never let Harry outside in plain view like this, but then again how could they object if they didn't know?While Aunt Petunia fussed over Dudley and Uncle Vernon sat engulfed in his daily paper, Harry slid out the front door unnoticed and was now continuing his trek down Privet Drive.

As he turned the corner onto a new street, he was greeted by a family of four outside enjoying the summer sun and playing with their dog.Harry smiled and nodded his head at the family and continued to walk by when he felt something tug at the back of his pant leg. Spinning around fast, he found the family's small spunky dog attacking his pants while all the while his tail wagged a million times a minute.

"No Crackers no!!" a small blonde haired girl screamed as she stood up from her grassy spot and ran over to Harry."I'm so sorry!He doesn't want to hurt you, he just wants to play!" The little girl reached down to try and pry the little dogs teeth out of Harry's pants.

Harry smiled and shook his head.Nothing could bother him today.Not when he had his letter."Its ok.I don't mind.I've been faced with worse."He chuckled a little while his mind resurfaced images of Fluffy, Hagrid's dog, who was used to guard the Sorcerer's stone just a few years ago.

The Little girl, who Harry thought couldn't be more then 8, finally freed the dog from Harry's leg and held on desperately as the ball of fur squirmed and licked at anything it could reach. "He's really sweet!" She said, while dodging the pink wet tongue.Harry reached his hand out, petting the dog on the head, also receiving tons of licks.

He pet the dog a couple more times, smiled at the little girl, and then turned to keep walking when he heard a grown up woman's voice behind him." Hold on a second honey!"

Harry turned around finding a middle-aged woman holding a curly haired toddler sucking his thumb."I haven't seen you around these parts.You just move in?"She smiled curiously and Harry wished that this nice polite woman were his aunt instead of Petunia.

Harry thought about what to say for a quick second and finally came up with a somewhat truthful answer."No Ma'am.I'm just visiting."

The women seemed satisfied with his answer and outstretched her hand to him while she glanced up at the scar on his forehead."My name is Mary Fredo.This little man right here," She said, wiping off the mouth of the little toddler in her arms. "This is Andrew.My little girl here is Alice and you've already met Crackers."Harry laughed out loud when he looked down at the little girl and dog."And my husband, Greg, is over there sitting on the steps."Harry looked over at the man on the steps.He had a pipe in his mouth and was reading a Muggle paper.He looked up for a split second when he was being introduced, smiled, waved, and went back to his paper.

"I'm Harry. I'm sorry, but I really should get going.It was nice meeting you!"Harry said as he attempted to pet the dog goodbye.Harry really didn't have anywhere to be and was just strolling, but he was starting to feel a little awkward and decided it was time to move on.

"Well Harry it was nice meeting you too!If you are ever visiting around here again, feel free to stop by and see Crackers.He seems to like you!" Mary said while petting the dog herself.Harry Nodded happily and he looked down to Alice to say good-bye. The little girl looked up at Harry.Her eyes sparkled.She raised her finger to point at Harry's forehead and, being a normal child, began to ask questions before Harry could say a word."Harry?Where'd you get that cut on your head?" 

Mary was startled at her daughters' straightforward question."Alice! You know that's not very polite!It's none of our business!I'm sorry Harry."She took her daughters free hand and began leading her down the sidewalk.Harry wasn't upset by the question and wanted to say so, but they walked quickly away from him and back up the steps before he could. He turned around and kept walking.

Harry had no conception of time or where he was even going.He knew he was gonna get it when he got back to the Dursley's but he didn't care.They never wanted him around anyways.He made sure he remembered what streets he went down so he could find his way back.He pasted by shops with food and cloths that he was never allowed to go into.His mind began to race as he stared into the windows.His hand was in his pocket that contained his precious Hogwarts letter, making sure it was still there.Harry's mind went back to the afternoon's events and the nice family he had met.He never really had a chance to talk to muggles and never knew how nice they could be.He never really thought of it before but now he realized he was happy that muggles didn't know the dangers there were with the return of Lord Voldemort.He pictured the little girl with the dog, Alice, and her family cowering in a corner as their home was being destroyed by the dark lord.The vision made his scar tingle and burn so he shook his head trying to rid it of the awful thought.

The sun started disappearing behind some tall buildings.Harry knew he should head back.He started tracing his steps back down the busy muggle road back to Privet Drive.

He was only a block away when he noticed it was getting dark.One by one the street lamps were being lit and the shadows grew.Harry was starting to wish that he had brought his wand to light his way back.

Out of nowhere Harry heard the sound of wings and a loud muffled hoot.He turned around and saw his owl, Hedwig, flying in his direction.She flew closer to him hooting oddly.It wasn't till she found a sturdy branch on the tree towering above Harry that he noticed why she sounded so weird.A tail and ball of brown fur hung limply out of her beak."Hey girl!Got your dinner huh?"She hooted a response while grabbing the mouse body with her left foot, giving herself leverage on it."Well, see you later girl."Before Harry could turn around he noticed Hedwig's head launch up into the air.Her eyes wide with interest.Harry turned in the direction she was looking and saw a small ball of fur bound up the sidewalk in Harry and Hedwig's direction. 

Harry realized what it was after hearing an energetic bark and bent down as Crackers came to an abrupt stop at his feet."Hey boy.What are you doing out?"The dog hopped around in a circle around Harry with its tongue hanging out."Your family's gonna be worried about you."Harry went to scoop up the pup but it squirmed out of his hands and took his pants in its mouth for the second time in one day.

"No no Crackers.Come on boy let go!"Harry tugged lightly many time until finally his pants came loose and he got a firm hold on the little canine.Hedwig watched from above still working on her dinner. 

Harry only got a couple steps away from the tree when the dog squirmed out of his arms again and grabbed onto something in Harry's pocket…his letter.Harry's eyes widened and he went to grab onto Crackers' collar but wasn't quick enough.The dog frolicked into the street, stopping in the middle.It dropped the letter in the street and leaned its front powers forward, his tail sticking up in the air in 'play' position. 

"Crackers the street isn't safe!"Harry hollered to the dog while putting his hands on his hips. The dog didn't move but continued to wag and pant excitedly. "Hermione would love you!" He yelled while crouching down to the ground.Harry tried patting his leg to get the pup to come over to him but it didn't work.The dog wanted to play.

The cooing and leg slapping was put on hold when loud hooting and screeching came from the branch above.Harry looked up at Hedwig with curious eyes.Her head was facing the direction of the street and her wings flapped repeatedly above her head.Harry followed her gaze and was momentarily blinded by headlights.

"Oh NO!" Harry screamed as he started to run into the street after the dog. He couldn't let it get hit.Another vision of the Fredo family flashed in his mind.Tears streaming down their faces while Alice clutched the life less dog.No he couldn't let that happen. "Crackers run!" he said as he got closer, hoping the dog would run when he saw what was coming.But Crackers didn't move.He sat wide-eyed staring at the two large headlights coming toward him. 

Harry finally reached the dog. He picked it up quick and tossed it as close to the sidewalk as he could.The little canine landed on its feet staggering and whimpered loudly.The next thing Harry heard was the sound of a horn and squealing brakes before he felt himself launched into the air.Pain shot through his legs as his whole body landed on top of the still moving car.The car stopped so fast that again Harry felt himself thrown around roughly by gravity.The world spun around him as he slid down the front of the car.

The last thing Harry's senses received before the blackness surrounded him was a feminine scream before he felt his head smash onto the warm hard pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long... you know how school is.I just wanted to tell everyone that I preordered my copy of Harry Potter and the golden Phoenix on Amazon.com! I'm soo excited! ALSO if you live near a Warner Brothers store… GET THERE NOW!American Online bought the WB and they are getting rid of their stores.Our store is shutting down in two weeks. I'm not sure if everyone's is like that but get there quick and buy your Harry Potter stuff!The stores are discounting everything so get there! They aren't even going to sell the stuff online.I know.. it stinks… I think we should protest.Well I'm off to go to bed early so I can go to work early so I can save up money to buy more Harry Potter Stuff!My next goal you ask?The Harry Potter Beach towel!YEAH BABY! (Hey! Summers comin! Lol) 

Mary Fredo ran out of the house screaming, causing the whole neighborhood to turn on their porch lights and come out of their homes.She ran as fast as she could but was no match for a pair of wings who reached Harry first.Hedwig landed on Harry's chest hooting wildly, pecking lightly at his T-shirt.Not even Mary's futile attempts to shoo her effected Hewig's desperate attempt to wake Harry.

"Move you dirty owl!Shoo!" Mary stammered, trying to get the owl away so she could get to Harry.Hedwig stopped to give her a once over and continued on her pecking.

Mary noticed blood trickle out from under Harry's messy hair and shuddered, covering her mouth.She had to get to the boy and try to help him but how could she get this owl away?After countless tries to swat the bird away, she finally gave in and pleaded softly."Please owl!If I don't help him soon he might die! PLEASE!"

Hedwig stopped what she was doing and looked up at the lady.Her eyes leaked tears that streamed down her flushed face and her hands were shaking.Slowly and quietly Hedwig stepped back, reached down to grab the Hogwarts letter still laying where the dog had dropped it and hooted silently one last time at Harry's motionless body before taking flight into the colorless sky.

Mary watched the owl sore away for a brief second before reaching for Harry's wrist to check his pulse. She sighed with great relief when she found a weak one and looked up at the driver who had come out of her car to watch.Her hands were covering her mouth and Mary could see her knees shaking to the point where she thought the girl would fall down."What happened?"Mary said while taking Harry's glasses off his head and placing them in her apron pocket.

The girl finally lowered her hands from her mouth to answer but only a squeak came out. Mary realized she wasn't going to get an answer just yet and continued checking Harry's pulse making sure she still had him.After a minute, Mary heard her husband run out of the house."Stay there Alice! Watch your brother!" He screamed to the little girl who was trying desperately to see what was going on outside from the screen door.

Mr. Fredo finally made it to his wife's side."I called 911.They are on their way right now.Is he ok?"Mary placed her palm on Harry's forehead pushing away his hair to reveal his scar."He's alive.That's all I can ask for right now." Her husband cocked his head to the side examining Harry's scar. "Did he hit his head here too?"Mary shook her head. "No he has had that for a while it looks like.I saw it this morning."

Mary was cut short when they heard sirens in the distance.She looked up from Harry's face to see if she could see the ambulance coming down the street.She couldn't so she started to bring her eyes back to the young boy in front of her when she caught a glimpse of a trembling ball of fur cowering next to the curb."Honey… I found Crackers."Her husband followed her eyes to the tiny dog and his jaw dropped."You don't think…?"He said as he stood up and scurried over to the dog, picking it up.A new voice was heard through the now growing crowd of on lookers."He saved the dog."The voice belonged to the trembling driver."He ran in front of me so quick and I saw the dog land near the sidewalk right before I… I…I'm so sorry!"A nearby neighbor put her arms around the young girl to comfort her just as red and blue lights came to a halt near them.

Two paramedics ran over to Harry, checking his pulse like Mary did and lifting his eyes checking for responses. One Paramedic spoke loud and clearly over his shoulder as he worked to get some answers."How long has he been unconscious?"Mary stepped forward to answer the man."He was like that when I got to him.It was only a few seconds."Mary watched as they lifted Harry gently and placed him on a long board. The other paramedic was putting gauze on the back of Harry's head. "Are you his parents?"Mary and Greg looked at each other swiftly before both answering in unison."No." The paramedic didn't respond to the answer till he was done checking Harry's eyes for responses. "Does anyone know this boys name?"The paramedic said as he helped secure a neck brace. "It's Harry.His name is Harry.Look, can I go with him?He kinda knows me."The men pushed the gurney onto the back of the ambulance swiftly yet carefully and prepared to leave. "Sure Ma'am get in." One of them said to Mary as they packed up fast.

Mary hopped in quickly and nodded to her husband as the ambulance doors shut and the vehicle burst into motion.

Hermione sat Indian style on her bed with a large book in her lap.The rest of her bed was almost unrecognizable, covered with parchment and more books.After finishing "Chapter 7, Communicating with a Banshee", she set the book aside and stretched.She had been studying all summer but since she had gotten her Hogwarts letter a couple days ago, Hermione locked herself in her bedroom with her books.She only left it a few times a day for food and other important things.

She yawned loudly causing her cat Crookshanks to lift his head off of his cat bed and yawn along with her."I'm sorry Crookshanks.I know me being up this late is keeping you up." She said while standing up from her pile of books."I promise I'll go to bed soon."

Crookshanks meowed quietly and turned onto his other side trying desperately to avoid the light.Hermione made her way over to the window and knelt down in front of it.The stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky above her and Hermione took her time picking the perfect one to wish on.She wished her last two weeks would fly by fast.She couldn't wait to get back to Howarts.To Ron.To Harry.She hadn't talked to either of them much over the summer.Just a few "Hello" Owls here and there.But Hermione needed to talk to one of them… especially Ron.

Before they left Hogwarts the beginning of summer, Her and Ron were discussing throwing Harry a birthday party when they came back to Hogwarts.She knew he would love it and she sighed aloud as she pictured his face light up when he walked into the common room packed with people just for him.

Hermione sat at the window for a while, just staring out and enjoying the scenery when her eye locked on something in the distance.She squinted them trying to make out the white unidentified object.It seemed to be getting closer and closer and Hermione realized what it was just in time to duck her head as it exploded into her bedroom window.

"Hedwig!"She screamed while running over to the large owl who crashed into the closet adjacent to the window."What is wrong with you girl!You have never been so clumsy!Did you eat a bad mouse or something?"Hermione removed shirts and pants off of Hedwig and moved aside for the owl to come out.She flew onto Hermione's shoulder franticly and started hooting uncontrollably. 

"Calm down girl your gonna wake up my parents!"Hedwig took a piece of paper out of her talons and put it in her beak as she flew circles around Hermione's head."What do you got girl? Come on give it here."The snow-white owl landed at her feet and placed the white paper onto the floor gingerly before stepping back and hooting sadly.

Hermione cocked her head to the side watching the owls' actions.She had never seen Hedwig act like this before.She slowly reached down to pick up the letter and carried it over to her bed.Once she was seated she took to examining the folded up letter.After unfolding it once her eyes ran over a red spot on the paper.Hermione felt her heart stop as she carefully unfolded the rest and read what it said.She dropped it to her feet and let out a low wheeze as she attempted to take in a breath. "B… Blood…" she said in almost a whisper.

Her hands started to shake as her mind started to race.Why… Why did Harry's letter have blood on it?And why did Hedwig bring it to her?Hermione stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the shivering owl on the floor.She knelt down and tried to find her voice again."G… girl…Where's Harry?Is he in danger?"Hedwig fluttered her wings and then took off to Hermione's bed to grab a piece of parchment in her beak.She then proceeded to drop it in Hermione's lap."Hedwig…Why…?"Hermione didn't have a chance to finish asking the frantic bird because she got it right away.Her witch instincts never let her down.

Hermione began writing a quick and sloppy letter while saying it out loud at the same time."Dear Professor Dumbledore……………"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my faithful fanficers! I just have a couple of things to say before this chapter so bare with me.Number one is that I'm changing the format of the story since there is going to be more dialogue.I hope I don't confuse anyone.The Second thing is that I'm again truly sorry its been taking me so long.But this week I've had a reason!Saturday night I went in the barn to enjoy some ice cream and pet my horses when one of the horses in the barn, who was pregnant… well… WASN'T any more!My friend and I were minutes away from seeing the birth!It had just happened!She's adorable!Her name is Erin because it was St. Patrick's Day. Well needless to say my self and a couple others slept in the barn in the cold (I'm in NY so it was very brisk) to watch over the mama and baby... so Sunday I slept… till basically Monday!Monday night I went to Raw is War that was in my home city! And Tuesday night I had a Barenaked Ladies concert to go to so I've been pretty busy!I just got back from the city yesterday (NYC) for a tiny day trip where I went to the Metro Museum and got a little education! Well enough of the hold up!Here goes!

Harry felt like he was floating in a cloud of gray mist.He couldn't' see above or below him self and even though in normal circumstances he'd be frightened, right now he felt at peace.No thoughts or worries weighed him down as he stared into mist.His whole body stayed limp as he floated around in nothingness. As he hovered in suspended animation, he started to hear faint murmuring all around him. He tried to call out but no sound emitted from his mouth.And yet he still felt calm and safe.He decided to listen to the voices that surrounded him.

~Mary was slowly ushered into a dimly lit hospital room.As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the small sleeping form lying on the only bed in the room.Her heart sank deeper as she noticed all of the tubes, wires, and machines connect to the young body.~

~Mary~ Is he gonna be ok?

She asked the doctor standing next to her.

~Doctor~ Well… it's hard to say.He broke both of his legs but lucky for him they were clean breaks and will heal pretty well on their own.But that's not my concern right now.

~The doctor paused a moment to watch Mary float over to Harry's beside and gently touch his pale limp hand. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her what was really the case~

~Doctor~ He has sever head trauma.It's possible he may never regain consciousness. 

~The rest of the doctors' thoughts were put on hold when he saw the sharp look Mary had given him.~

~Doctor~ A hem… I'm sorry…Would you like a chair?

~Mary~ No that's fine.I really should be getting back to my family.

~Although Mary's voice sounded like she was finished and about to leave, her body wasn't.~

~Mary~ He has a chance though right?

The doctor sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

~Doctor~ Sure…If you believe in magic.

~Harry didn't understand what he was hearing.Sever head what?Never wake up again?But he felt fine!He tried again to yell to the voices but his attempts were swallowed up by the mist around him. After several more tries, Harry let himself go limp again. He knew he couldn't do anything but just float and wait.~

~The next morning~

~Hermione couldn't sleep all night.She paced her room so much that she could now see the carpet wearing away.She couldn't help but think of the horrible things that could have happened to Harry.She wanted to get a hold of Ron so he could share her concern but that wasn't fair.She wouldn't do that till she had more information.

She didn't expect Professor Dumbledore to write her back that fast.He was quite a distance away and as determined as Hedwig was, she still couldn't have made the trip any shorter. 

Hermione grabbed a book off her still made bed, and went to sit outside.She knew she wasn't going to read it but at least she'd have something to fidget with.She sat on a tree swing in her back yard, letting the movements rock her into a daze.Her thoughts never strayed from Harry.

She didn't stay that long however when she became fully aware of someone else's presents. ~

~Dumbledore~ Ms. Granger?

~Hermione jumped three feet off the tire swing and swung herself around.~

~Hermione~ Oh my god Professor!I didn't see you there!

~She held her hand to her chest and took two calming breaths~

~Dumbledore~ I'm sorry.I didn't mean to frighten you.

~Hermione~ It's ok professor. 

~Hermione looked at the old wizard and noted the dark circles under his eyes and the stress lines in his face.~

~Dumbledore~ Hermione are you ok?

~The young girl blinked back a tear from the sudden softness in his voice.She was trying so hard to be strong.For all she knew Harry was fine and Hedwig had gone insane.But why would Dumbledore come all the way here to talk to her if nothing was wrong?~

~Hermione~ Yes Professor.I'm just concerned that's all.Did you talk to Harry?

~Dumbledore paused for a moment. ~

~Dumbledore~ No we haven't Ms. Granger.We can't find him.

~Hermione~ What? D..D..Did you try the Dursleys?Maybe he went to Ron's!He wanted to remember?

~Her breath started coming out in ragged breaths as her mind went back to all of the things she didn't want to happen. ~

~Dumbledore~ Hermione calm down.Sit down and let me tell you a few things.

~Hermione sat down on the closest thing she could find… The ground. ~

~Dumbledore~ First I have to say…That bird of Harry's is one determined animal.An exhausted one too.When I got your letter my first thought was that this was some plan of Lord Voldemort.

~Hermione~ oh no…

~Dumbledore~ But I don't think that now.There is no sign to that.I have tried every magical thing I could to find Harry.I tried to get in his head to talk to him.Hermione, I've tried it all.

~Hermione~ But…If we cant find him…Professor! Why can't magic find him!If anyone could we could!

~Dumbledore~ Hermione, there's only one place he could be.A place our magic will have a hard time finding him in.

~Hermione bowed her head and whispered the answer~

~Hermione~ Muggle world…

~Dumbledore~ This is going to turn into a massive search Ms. Granger.I would like you to contact everyone in your close circle of friends.People you can trust.I don't want this information spread through Hogwarts.I'm afraid of what will happen if the dark lord finds out Harry is lost.

~Hermione~ Yes sir.

~Dumbledore~ We are going to have to do this the Muggle way.I've already gathered the teachers.They are prepared to leave as soon as I give them word.I just want to ask you something first.

~Hermione finally looked up at the wizard. ~

~Dumbledore~ Are you up for this?

~Hermione nodded her head.She was afraid to speak cause she knew her voice would deceive her.Truth was she wasn't up for it.As much as she wanted to find Harry, she was scared of how she would find him… IF she found him. ~

~Dumbledore~ Well… all right.But if this gets too rough on you I want you to come back home or back to Hogwarts. Alright?You will be no help to Harry if you can't help yourself.

~Her head went down again as she tried to compose her self.~

~Dumbledore~ Besides!You have to be fit and ready to help Harry and Ron this school year!

~He was trying to lighten the mood and knew right away it did the trick.She finally was able to lift her head and give him a weak smile.Her smile didn't last long though when she asked a question Dumbledore was scared to think about.~

~Hermione~ Do you think he's dead?

~Dumbledore~ Hermione Granger!You would know that more then I.You would feel it.And no… I don't think he is dead.He has survived so much so far… I don't think our Harry Potter could ever die!

~Hermione~ But… there was blood on the letter.

~Dumbledore~ Hermione I want you to contact Ron first… and right away.I think it would be best to go over there.It would make things easier being that the whole Weasley family is going to help with the search as well.

~Hermione~ Oh my gosh!Ron knows?I should have told him!

~Dumbledore~ I think it was best that he was told by family Hermione.Like I was saying, I want you to stay there.I believe you will find it a lot better being around people who feel the same way as you do.

~Hermione~ Alright Professor… I will.When are we starting?

~Dumbledore~ Right away.So get to the Weasley's today.It will defiantly be by tomorrow.I have to go know Ms. Granger.I have to get together the rest of the search party.Please do as I asked and remember…Harry's strong.He'll be fine.

~Hermione~ Yes sir…

~And before she could even blink, Professor Dumbledore disappeared with a popping sound.Hermione sighed and stoop up, grabbed her book and headed inside to get packed.This was going to be hell and Hermione wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it.~

I hope you liked it guys! Sorry for the wait.Reviews are nice… I like them! So go ahead!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm not gonna give an excuse for my tardiness with this.Just remember I'm in college lol.I wanted to say that I enjoy getting your reviews and Coqui?If you really want to be my Betta reader e-mail me ok?I guess I could use one (Sever) lol Spell check doesn't ALWAYS work! Let me know.Oh and I'm sorry about the last Chapter's format.It's a lot easier for me to write and I've been doing it like that for a lot of my other stories but since I got complaints then I'll stop.Again… sorry about that and sometime in the future I might repost that chapter.Ok I'll shut up now ~puts tape over her mouth~"Emmmjooyeeee" LOL

Harry floated in his personal haze.Except for beeping and the occasional footsteps, Harry didn't hear any sounds at all.No people, no talking, everything was quiet.By now he deduced that his body must be in the hospital but he had no idea why.And how come he wasn't in it?He was never the one to give up, and after carefully thinking it over, Harry decided it was time to find a way out of here and back where he belonged.With one powerful flap of his arms, he floated away from his lingering spot, in search of a way out.

With a deep breathe, Hermione spoken two words and tossed the special powder into the fireplace.Within seconds she arrived at her destination covered in dirt and ashes.After she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, she connected them with Mrs. Wesley's.

"Hello dear.I'm so sorry about the bumpy ride.I've been telling Arthur for months now that it had to be fixed."The jolly women said while handing out both hands for the young girl to grab.

"That's alright Mrs…M... M… A CHOO!"

"Oh goodness Hermione!You've got ashes in your nose.Hold on a moment."

Mrs. Wesley took out her wand from her apron and with one wave; the ashes that once covered Hermione's entire body flew off into the air and went straight for the garbage can.She then slammed the lid on the can and wiped her hands off together.Hermione made a small giggle before quickly remembering the situation and became silent again.Mrs Wesley noticed right away.

"Well dear, Ron is out back with the other boys.Why don't you go out and join them?"

Hermione nodded and was then shooed out the back door.

The view that greeted her wasn't what she has expected at all.The happy Wesley family wasn't close to the people that now sat in front of her.The twins and Persey sat in a small circle.Hermione couldn't help but notice that they showed no emotion at all.As she passed them they all looked up at her.She nodded and attempted a smile before giving up and heading in Ron's direction. When she finally reached him he never looked away from what he was staring at in the distance but did acknowledge her presents.

"You know what bothers me the most?"

"What?"

"Well there are many things actually."

"Ok."

Ron's face started getting red.

"That we all know magic…and we cant find one of our own in the MUGGLE WORLD who has NO magic to hid him!"

Hermione went to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.

"What also bothers me is that Harry would find ME if I was lost out there!But no… I just sit here collecting dust when god knows what is happening to him!"

"Ron I…"

Ron's Eyes finally connected with hers and she stepped back in shock and fright.She had never seen his eyes so angry and cold.

"Hermione…I know in tough situations like this you go straight to logical thinking and your books… but if you start talking to me like a teacher then I'm going to go mad.So please save it."

His eyes left hers and returned back to the sky in the distance.Hermione stood there examining her feet for a couple minutes silently before trying to finish what she was about to say before.

"Ron I'm sorry…you know… that I wasn't the one that told you."

His shoulders relaxed and he exhaled loudly.

"That's ok Hermione.I know you are."

"I just never got a chance."

Hermione let her eyes wander over the back yard.Something caught her eye from one of the windows of the house and she looked up quick enough to see long red hair disappear from view.

"Oh No!" She said, startled by her realization. 

"What now."

"I forgot about Ginny!"

Ron turned around to face her with confused features on his face.

"What about her…"

"What about her?Ron! Hello!She must be devastated!"

"Hermione.We all are."

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Ronald Wesley! You are a typical male!Ginny has a crush on Harry!She must be eating up inside!"

"First of all, we all no she does.Second of all... EWW!"

"I think its sweet!"

"And I think its gross.She has a huge crush on my best friend... Ick."

"Well you'll just have to get over it.I think I'm gonna go inside and see how she is.Then I'm going to study."

"Hermione school hasn't even started yet."

Hermione nodded her head and started to turn to walk away.

"I know…it's not for school… Its for Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys

Well guys! Semester is over… Time for some fun! Sorry for such a short chapter last time but I needed to get SOMETHING out to you guys.I don't wanna lose my audience!I have so many thoughts of what's to come in this story all scrambled in my head! I can't wait to get it down! So here goes!

Mary led herself through the busy halls of the hospital to Harry's room.She couldn't believe that no one knew who the boy was! Since she had left the night before, policemen had been going door to door to ask if they knew Harry.So far he was simply a mystery.

She finally reached the half open door and slowly and quietly pushed it open.Her eyes had to adjust to the sudden loss of light before she could see the motionless form still in the same position she had left it.It hurt her to look at his boy.This one little boy who risked his life to save her dog.Who had no one now when he needed someone.She shook her head slowly.

"It's a shame that we can't find your parents Harry." She said to the body in the bed.

"We've been trying to find who you've been staying with… If your story about visiting was true…" Her eyes darted to the floor before squeezing them tightly shut.

"I didn't mean to sound like I'm accusing you of lying to me cause I don't know.And I'm sure that if you did you had a good reason for it."

Mary leaned over to take something out of her bag and sat back up with a thick book.

"I'm not going to let you be alone.So…I guess you're stuck with me!"

Hermione climbed the steps of the Wesley staircase up to Ginny's room.She couldn't' help but mentally smack herself for forgetting about Ginny.The girl had a crush on Harry since before she ever met him.She most defiantly was hurting in different ways.

Once She reached the door to her bedroom, Hermione knocked twice and then stood back. After a few seconds of silence She tried again. This time she got a response.But not the one she was expecting.

"Go Away!"

"Ginny? Are you ok in there?" Hermione asked while leaning her ear to the door with caution.

"Please go away Hermione.I… I... I'm busy!"

By the sound of her uncertainty, Hermione knew something was up.

"Ginny please open the door.I wanna talk."

"I don't' wanna talk!" 

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand.

"I don't want to do this but if you don't open the door I'll open it myself."

She heard rustling come from inside the door.Two seconds later the door was cracked open and Hermione stepped in. Ginny sat on the edge of her bed uncomfortably and never looked up at her.

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Ginny you can tell me what's wrong.We are all going through this."

"Hermione can you please leave.I really don't want to talk!"

Ginny finally looked up at Hermione and she thought she was going to burst into flames by the look she was receiving.

"Fine…I'll talk to you later then."

Ginny nodded and looked back down at her feet as Hermione began to walk out.Before she left the room she took one swift look back at the young girl and something caught her eye.Ginny was slowly pushing a large leather-looking bound book under her bed.

Once Hermione was out the door, Ginny leapt off her bed and hurried to lock the door again.Once secure, she dropped to her knees and pulled her treasure out from under the bed.The Dragon skin covered book was then thrown on the bed next to four candles and a box of matches.

"I'll help you Harry."She whispered as she plunged the spiky key into the lock on the front cover. She leaned back as green light rushed out of the book, illuminating the room. The pages blew open in a blast of cold air until they landed on a specific spell.Ginny lit two of the candles and began to read aloud.

Harry finally stopped his doggie paddling.This wasn't getting him anywhere.No matter which direction he went in it was all the same thing.Absolutely nothing.Harry heard everything Mary said.It echoed around him like a giant PA system. 

Right before he was about to give up and just continue drifting, he noticed a strange green light off in the distance.It was defiantly something new.Harry kicked out his back legs and sent himself floating towards it.


	6. Chapter 6

~Heres the next chapter

~Heres the next chapter! And I just wanna say something off topic…I LOVE Ben Affleck! I kinda always did… from Dogma and Armageddon… OH and Good Will Hunting!He's just soo hot! But when I saw Pearl Harbor Saturday night I was a big puddle on the ground because he made me melt!~sigh~ok back to work…~

Harry floated his way closer to the bright green light.As he got closer he could hear a girls voice whispering something in an other language.The voice sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place it.As he drifted himself closer, he started to feel himself get pulled slowly to it.Finally, before Harry could even act, he was sucked right through the green light and felt himself land on hard ground.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his backside and trying to adjust his eyes.It felt like millions of people took pictures of him all at once.Before he could see clearly, he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hello there Mister Potter."

Harry leapt up off of the cold "ground" and blinked several times to try and make out who was around him.

"Who are you?"

"Well no hello?Fine then."The voice said with a sarcastically sad tone. Harry started to get agitated as his sight finally started coming back.

"Sorry…Hello.There… Now who are you?"

"What?You don't recognize me?I'm hurt!"

Harry rubbed his eyes one more time before taking a look at the person in front of him.What he saw made him jump.

"This isn't possible!"

"Oh anything's possible Potter.You should know that more then anyone."

Harry slowly walked closer to the person before him with squinted eyes.

"But you… your…me!"

"Well I'm you in form.I'm actually someone far different from you Potter.But that's not your concern right now."

"Well what is my concern."Harry said while taking a walk around himself.

"You have to get home!" 

Harry gave himself a confused look.

"I've been trying.I can't find a way out of here."

The other version of himself reached into a pocket and pulled out a wand.Then with one tap into the air, a dream like screen appeared.A girl was shown.Sitting in her room with candles lit around her and her head stuck in a large book.Her lips were moving but Harry couldn't hear her.

"That's Ginny.What…Why are you showing me Ginny?"

"Cause this girl is the one who sent me to you."

Harry walked up to the vision and tried to touch it but his handed went right through it.

"What is she doing?"

"She is reading from a book that she has no business having.It can cause more damage then it can fix."

Harry clenched his fists together in frustration.

"Then why does she have it then!"

"She stole it from her fathers work to help you."

Harry let his shoulders slump and continued to watch her. Seconds later he saw her door open and someone came in the room.Harry didn't have time to see who it was. The image faded away.

"What the?!??!Put her back!"

"I can't Potter.It's not my call.Its time to go."

"Go where?" Harry said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Home."

Ginny leapt off her bed.The candles tipped over from the movement causing the bedspread to catch on fire.Ginny quickly grabbed the book and clung it to herself as she watched her brother and Hermione run in and start to put out the fire with a pillow.When they were done, Ron walked over and grabbed Ginny by the arms and started to shake her.

"What are you doing?You almost lit the house on fire!"Hermione tried to pull back Ron but he was to strong for her.

"Ron let her go!"

Ron didn't hear her and kept at Ginny.

"Where did you get this book?"

"Dads work" Ginny spat out.

Ron let her go and started at her wide eyed.

"What?"

"I stole it from Dads work.It thought it could help and…"

"You…stole it… from DADS WORK!?!"

Hermione tried to stand in front of them to stop anything bad from happening.

"Ron don't yell like that.The whole house will hear you!"

"Move out of the way Hermione."

She did so and at that Ron snatched the book from His little sister's fingers and grumbled.

"I'm giving it back to him Ginny.Dad could get into SO much trouble."

Ron turned to walk out and Ginny cried out to stop him.

"NO!It's our only chance to find Harry!"

Ron stopped in his tracks and sighed.Carefully he lifted the back and looked at its menacing letters on the cover.

"She could be right Ron.I didn't tell you what I saw for you to take away a good chance to find him."Hermione sad while side hugging Ginny.

Ron rubbed a couple fingers over the bindings before turning to face the two.

"There's a chance?"

"More then we have" Hermione whispered.

Ron paused a while, looking at his feet.Finally after what seemed like hours he looked up at the two girls.

"Harry would do this wouldn't he…"

It wasn't a question but a statement yet the two girls nodded their heads positively.

"Then if Harry would do…What are we waiting for?"

Sorry! Short again!But it keeps you waiting doesn't it? lol


	7. Chapter 7

I know I know! It's been FOREVER!  I'm sorry! I have a writers note at the bottom… so continue reading this with no interruptions and then you can listen to my pathetic ramblings!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Harry wasn't sure about this at all.  But it seemed like his only option at the moment.  He wanted out of this darkness and on with his life.  

As he followed the image of himself he noticed with every step they took things were materializing around him.  It was a large white room with no windows and just one door.  And they were headed right for it.

"Umm... so how am I supposta get home?"

"Your very Impatient Potter.  I'm getting to that part right now."

Harry sighed and continued to follow along like a lost puppy until they finally made it to the door.  

"I want you to walk through this door and face what's behind it.  I can't go any farther." 

Harry was confused.

"Face what's behind it?  What's going on here?"

"You want to get back don't you? Well this is the way.  You can thank your little friend with that book for this chance.  Use it wisely and I wish you luck.  Your gonna need it."

"Huh?"

"Harry just go through that door.  If you defeat what you find then you will be released.  It's kind of easy to understand." The mirror image said in a "Duh" sounding voice.

"Well what's on the other side?" Harry stared at the door thinking if he stared enough he would be able to see through it.

"I can't tell you that.  It'll be different for anyone."

"Well…  ok… what makes it different?" Harry said while finally taking his eyes off of the wooden door.  He was shocked when he saw he was all alone.  His "Twin" had disappeared. 

"Well…  I guess I just go in."  and with that he slowly opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~  

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron gathered into Ron's small room later on that night.  With Candles lit they opened the evil looking book to the page Ginny had saved.

"OK… Now tell me what this is supposta do."  Ron said while trying to read the small letters in the dim light.

"I think its supposta allow us to talk to him." Ginny whispered to her brother.

"You THINK? Ginny!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione said while trying to read the letters as well.  "It says right there.  This spell is meant to be used as communication.  So Ginny's probably right.  It just might give us a chance to talk to Harry!  Let me finish reading the rest."

"Hurry up Hermione." Ron was starting to tap his fingernails onto his knee in anxiety. 

"Ron she's figuring it out. Calm down."

"Ginny I cant believe you would try this on your own.  You know... I hope this helps us find Harry or else when mom and dad find out what you've done I don't know what they will do…"

"Ron… I think we have a problem.  Ginny what did you use while Chanting earlier?"

"Umm… I used a piece of Harry's… umm... Broom…"

"Excuse me?  Chants? Used what?  Broom?? What are you guys talking about"  Ron said with fused eyebrows.

"I Took a piece of Harry's broom that was smashed by the tree…  so I used it… it said we needed something of his." Ginny said embarrassed that she had to admit that she took it.

Hermione's head whipped up and her concerned eyes fixed on Ron's.

"Ron this is a huge problem.  Unless Ginny used something that is on Harry right now to help find him and connect then I'm afraid it's impossible!  A piece of his hair or lint off of what he's wearing right now.  ANYTHING like that should be used.  But Unless Harry is holding a part of that broom right now then I'm afraid something been messed up!"

"Messed up?  What do you mean messed up Hermione!"

"What I mean is… something else is gonna connect with him.  This spell is so weird. I don't understand it very well but I know WE can't connect with him with this one…. And now I don't know what is."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary was shaken awake by movement from the bed in front of her.  Her book had long since fallen to the floor, losing her place in the process.  She wasn't quite sure what was going on till her eyes got use to the darkness.

Something was happening with Harry

She leapt up and switched on the light above the young boys bed.

Harry was shaking uncontrollably.  Sweat covered his body.  Mary grabbed his hand to give him comfort but noticed it was ice cold and clammy.  

She immediately let go and ran out of the room for a doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~

At first Harry couldn't see a thing.  Then… like the other room... things started to come into focus.

A Figure stood in the corner of the room.  Waiting for Harry.

It didn't even give Harry a chance to react.  Without warning the figure leapt out of the darkness right at him.

……………………………..

I know you hate me! And I'm sorry I made you all wait… but you just can't help work and writers block! I have to admit that the movie gave me a boost.  I know where this wants to go I just need to figure out the stuff in between and that's always my problem. ~Sigh~ Well I hope you enjoyed it so far.  I'm gonna work on the next chapter soon.  I want to finish this.  Reviews are nice!  Thank you! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

First of all… No one prolly remembers this story. That's ok. This is one of those loose ends that needs tightening up. I want to get it finished so here we go again.

I know at least one of the chapters in the beginning is hard to follow and I was going to fix that but I decided not to. It stays. Read around it LOL. It gets the jist across for now and I just want to focus on finishing this story. I hope who ever still was waiting for this (long wait too wow! 2001? Lol) enjoys what's to come and forgives me for my absents.

Lemme know…

Steph

* * *

"I don't understand! What else could be connected to him!" Ron's angry expression quickly changed to fear as he thought the worst.

"I don't know Ron! Anything! Ginny opened the doorway to Harry… Only we don't have a way to communicate with him since we have nothing to connect each other with. So if I read this right… if we had a piece of his shirt or even a strand of hair we could talk to him. Ginny, if he was holding an other piece of the broom that you have then we'd be in business but now all we have done is exposed Harry where ever he is to absolutely anyone."

"Anyone? Anything? That's really not a good thing now that…. Well… in these times!"

"No Ron… its not. We have to tell Dumbledore. I'm sorry Ginny but I think we put Harry in more danger then he may already have been in."

"How is that?" Ginny asked fighting back tears.

"Cause there's only one person right now I can think of that has something of Harry's and is holding it all the time."

Ginny and Ron held confused looks before Hermione continued on.

"V… Voldemort…"

Ron froze… his face gave off the sudden realization of what Hermione meant.

"We have to tell Dumbledore… now…"

"Yes we do."

Ginny was still confused. She didn't know what was going on. She started to panic.

"What do you guys mean! Please don't leave me in the dark like this! Ron! Come on!"

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look before turning to the youngest Weasley.

"Gin do you remember when Harry was taken by that port key at the triwizard tournament?" Ron asked.

"Of course I bloody do! I was watching!" Ginny was yelling now. She was sick of waiting for the information to come out. She was sick of worrying about the person she secretly loved more the life itself. She wanted Harry back and she wanted to tell him everything! But she couldn't get him back and apparently she had just made it harder to do so.

"Ginny, Vo..Voldemort used Harry's blood to create his body. Now Harry's blood runs through his veins now. And if this spell does what I think it does then we just opened a door to Harry for Voldemort to step right into…"

A look of horror arose on the young girls face. Tears sprung to her eyes. What had she done!

"Gin… We may have just killed Harry…"

"You keep saying we…." A whisper said behind the two.

"We… you keep saying we did this. I did this.. its my fault!"

Ron looked at his sister and then down to his feet. He wasn't going to deny that to her. She was right that this was her fault. But he didn't want her to be more upset then she already was. Herminone luckily saved him from saying anything.

"We have no time to sit and do nothing on this. We have to tell someone right now! Ron grab the book and lets go." Hermione was already to the door before her sentence finished.

"I'm staying here." Ginny said from behind them. The two other Griffindors stopped in their tracks and turned to look at her.

"The hell you are Ginny! You are telling Mum and Dad about this… not me."

"Ron I'll tell them but I'm staying here."

Hermione was confused. She thought that Ginny wanted to help Harry and staying here certainly wasn't helping.

"Why the sudden change of heart. Don't you want to help Harry?" Her brother questioned taking a step closer.

Ginny stared at him with a glassy gaze. "I… I don't feel… very… well…."

And just like that, the red head lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

* * *

Harry put his hands up to block whatever was attacking him. The figure made contact with him and they both tumbled to the ground in a large heap.

For a moment he couldn't see anything but blackness until the figure on top of him shifted its weight and moved off of him a bit. It didn't try to attack him or hurt him. It seemed to want to get as far away from him as possible. Since he didn't feel threatened at all he kept his guard down and watched.

The first thing he noticed was the hair. It was long and red. The hair successfully blocked the identity of the person in front of him and didn't seem quick to share the secret. He figured the only thing he could do was attempt words.

"Hello?"

The figure in front of him froze for a second. Its head lifted up with quick sharp movements desperately trying to find the source of the voice however it did not answer him.

"Excuse me…" Harry added while getting to his feet.

The figure flinched again at the voice and a moment later started turning its head towards Harry.

Just then it was like a light was finally turned on in the darkness. Harry could see now that the figure had a female shape and deep red hair. He knew that hair. His heart leapt in his throat as the the girl turned her head around to look straight into Harry's eyes. He was speechless. The person in front of him was definitely not what he was expecting to encounter in here.

"Harry?" her voice squeaked as tears rushed to her eyes. "Oh My gods! Harry!" The young girl scrambled to her feet in a flash and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder.

"Gin?"

The girl pulled away from him and started wiping her eyes on her long sleeves. "I'm sorry! I can't help but to cry. I found you! Everyone is so worried about you Harry! All of the professors are out looking for you. Ron and Hermione are worried sick!" She rambled on.

"Ginny… how did you get here?"

"I… I found a spell that was supposed to help me talk to you. But Ron and Hermione said I had done it wrong and then I was worried that I put you in more danger. But… I guess it worked cause I got to you huh?"

"I guess it did Gin. Good job." Harry was still a bit confused but smiled widely that he wasn't alone now. He didn't care how she got there. He was happy that he had help to get out. He remembered what the mirror image of himself had told him about Ginny. He must have seen her when she was chanting the spell.

"You look ok Harry. Do you know where you are so I could tell someone once I figure out how to get back?"

Harry looked down to his feet as he rocked a bit on his heels.

"I don't think I'm ok Gin. Not out there anyways."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ginny looked at him in fear. She didn't think she was going to like what he was about to say.

Harry took one of her hands and motioned her to sit on the floor with him to explain.

"From what I gathered while I was in this weird place… I am in a hospital somewhere. I could see myself Gin… while I was floating around here and I looked really bad. To be honest with you I'm a bit worried about myself. I don't remember how I got in the hospital. But there is a Lady in the room with me a lot. She looks familiar but I cant place her."

"Could it be your aunt?" Ginny added.

"No I'd have remembered that horrid woman." He said with a smirk. Ginny caught it and let a smile grace her face as well.

"Don't worry Haryy… I'm here now. We'll figure this out together."

Harry let his smile grow bigger at her words of encouragement. Maybe he's get out of here after all. As long as he wasn't alone he felt there was hope.

"Thanks Gin."

* * *

"Mrs. Fredo?"

The tired woman was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of the doctor's voice and looked up at him quickly.

"Is he ok?"

"He's stable for now. Harry had a seizure. A pretty good one too. It's being caused by his brain injury. I was expecting this and should have warned you. He'll be having more of them I just don't know how severe they will be."

"Ok… are they good or bad? To have I mean."

"Well I'd rather he not have them… But we'll see. If they get worse I'd like to do some more tests to see if there's something I missed. He may need surgery to repair it. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now I see no reason to jump in just yet."

"I need to find his family… or friends… something. Someone should know what's happening to him."

The doctor took in her tired features and the worry lines on her face. She was no good to anyone like this. She needed rest.

"Mrs. Fredo why don't you go home. I'll call you if there is any change. He's stable now and our nurses are looking for his family. Right now all you should worry about is sleep."

Mary frowned and let out a sigh. He was right but she didn't want to leave Harry. She'd make a promise to get back as soon as she could in the morning.


End file.
